Tricky
Tricky (also known as the raging clown zombie in MC4-9 possibly 10) started out as an assassin hired by the sheriff and is the primary antagonist of the Tricky saga. Up until the end of Madness Combat 7: Consternation, Tricky used the power of the Improbability Drive in order to revive repeatedly, jump at extremely high speeds and gain superhuman hand-to-hand fighting skills which allowed him to render the mightiest of enemies helpless. He has been killed multiple times, has been resurrected as a zombie once and possesses the ability to warp the fabric of reality. Overall, Tricky has killed 6 different characters in the series. Abilities Tricky, much like Hank, can use a variety of weapons, although he is best known for his trademark, a Warning Sign which he obtained in Madness Combat 3: Avenger. Tricky can hold his own against Hank and Jesus Christ easily, and seems to prefer using melee weapons over firearms. As stated before, Tricky has the ability to jump to warp heights, stretching his own tissue, and to evade anyone using a type of sudden speedburst (as seen in Madness Combat 6: Antipathy in which he powerdashed at least 40 meters backward and dropped a building between him and Hank). Through the assistence of the improbability drive he can revive himself and others. This is seen twice in Madness Antipathy (in the very beginning, as well as in the skirmish against Hank after the train crash) and once in the very beginning of Madness Consternation. Improbability Drive As a last resort, the Sheriff activates the very first Improbability Drive to appear in the series, triggering randomized phenomena such as gravity disorders, sperm whales falling out the sky and the sun to develop a normal body. While the Drive was in effect, Tricky was able to bend reality and physics, toying the impossible. He crushed Sanford and Deimos with a building full of ravers (A 'flying party'), smashed characters with a giant marshmallow, and resurrected himself multiple times, gaining more power each time. In this state, Tricky has proven able to bypass Jesus' superhuman powers and to mutilate and even murder Hank repeatedly, resurrecting him when he is killed. It is said that Tricky revives Hank as for a retry after 'insufficient performance', and to revenge at him for the misery he was caused in the past, using the impotent feeling of fighting an invincible enemy combined with diabolical physical agony. The Compromise of Reality Every time Tricky is killed, he becomes stronger. In Madness Depredation Tricky resurrects himself and retaliates against Hank, easily passing through his defenses. In Madness Consternation he resurrects Hank a last time, and attempts to destroy him with his demonized body. In the pinnacle of his glory, Tricky is able to exhale fire, shift size and use physical strength that corresponds to his size and appearence. Most importantly, he stores the Improbability Drive in his skull, which Hank is able to damage eventually. Jesus eventually destroys the Improbability Drive. With this, he causes Tricky to retain his actual form, taking his powers and rendering him - through his severe injuries - almost immobile, then finishes him off once and for all. Appearances Madness Combat 2: Redeemer Tricky made his first appearance, where he used an M16. He was quickly killed by Hank who used his own weapon against him. Madness Combat 3: Avenger This is the episode where Tricky became a prominent figure in the Madness plotline. He was killed by Hank after being impaled upon the Warning Sign. This becomes Tricky's iconic weapon. After death, Tricky is revived by an unknown source. As a zombie, he is once again done away with before Hank completes his mission. Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis Tricky makes what is, arguably, his least important and least threatening appearance in the series. Taking the alias of "DJTrickyM," he is the DJ at Club M, where many grunts are seen dancing and raving. Hank enters the dance hall and immediately shoots Tricky in the face, through his mask. After falling to the ground for a moment, Tricky gets up and appears to be unharmed, even though the bloody entrance wounds are still in his face. He makes a gesture to Hank as if saying, "You're going down!" At that point the dozens of once-dancing enemies attack Hank, who, of course, slaughters them. He makes his way to Tricky and corners him at swordpoint. Tricky puts his hands up in the air to surrender, when Jesus enters the scene with the first zombified 1337 Crew agent. After a vicious battle between Hank and Jesus and his zombies, Tricky is the only one left standing in Club M. Shrugging his shoulders, Tricky plays the record of the Chicken Dance remix from Marshmallow Madness and dances alone, ending the episode. Madness Combat 5: Depredation Hank and Jesus are the central focus of this episode, so Tricky does not appear until about three-quarters through. When Hank and Jesus are fighting at the bottom of a valley, the Warning Sign sticks up from out of the ground and moves around, creating fissures in the rock. From the crevice appear a number of 1337 Crew agents, whom are killed shortly after. Tricky tries to climb out as well, but is shot in the face by Hank, and so he falls back in. Apparantly out of the way, Hank and Jesus resume battling for a short while before reality becomes "compromised." Tricky shoots out from out of the crevice and starts wildly attacking both Jesus and Hank. The latter is flung out of the valley, where he recieves a sword. Tricky emerges from the valley a moment later holding Jesus' decapitated head. Hank and Tricky do battle, leading to the top half of Tricky's head being sliced off. Hank rests for a moment before Tricky springs back to life, ripping Hank's head off and smashing it into the ground. Madness Combat 5.5 Tricky first appears about halfway through the episode. He tries to use the top half of Jesus' head to replace his missing one before shouting "THIS DOES NOT WORK" and getting rid of it. He soon catches up to the protagonists, Sanford and Deimos, and fights them until they fall outside. He is last seen driving the train. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy Hank wakes up (revived) finding a knife, a gun, and a note from Tricky prodding Hank to catch him. Once he reaches the Improbability Drive, Hank finds that the button was taped down by Tricky and another note teasing him. Out of nowhere, a train blows across the building, with Tricky as its conductor. After Hank fights his way through it and reaches Tricky, the runaway train eventually leaps over a gorge and crash lands on the other side. From the fires emerges Tricky, who proceeds to fight a bloodied Hank. Tricky ends up stabbing Hank through the neck, killing him instantly. However, Tricky immediately revives him and commands another building to fall to the ground between himself and Hank. Hank makes his way through to find Tricky ordering a hot dog from the Hot dog vendor. Using the opportunity to his advantage, Hank stabs Tricky in the face, shoots him a few times, and then finally tosses his body off a cliff. The Improbability Drive goes haywire and empowers Tricky. He flies out of the gorge and stands in front of Hank not as a clown, but as a giant empowered flaming demon. Madness Combat 6.5 Tricky appears in the middle of the episode on the train, messaging the Auditor to say that he can't be stopped. He does not appear for the rest of the episode. Madness Combat 7: Consternation This episode begins after what apparently was a very short battle with Tricky as the victor. Hank's body, of which a great part is crushed by the impact of his fall down, lays at the bottom of the gorge and Tricky jumps down to torture him by smashing him, burning him and chewing on him. Tricky wants Hank to get up and fight him, apparently because his performance was insufficient and he hasn't suffered enough. Hank refuses, but is revived nonetheless by an unknown source (most likely the improbability drive or the Auditor himself). He is struck by some sort of lightning three times, having his body restored completely and his costume changed somewhat. Though angry to be alive again (and in that way refrained from rest), Hank proceeds to run away from Tricky, who overpowers Hank in every way. Tricky is at his heels when they descend into an elevator shaft. After Hank leaves the shaft he picks up a shotgun of sorts and manages to fire a round into Tricky's head. An X-Ray view reveals that there is a Portable Improbability Drive inside Tricky's head, maintaining his powers, and the shot from the shotgun severely damaged the unit. It is not enough to defeat Tricky however, and Hank runs away from him. The damage done by the shot triggered the PID to signal Tricky's brains and make his mind stronger. Later on, Hank dispatches three 1337 Crew agents with a chainsaw, when their bodies are liquified and absorbed into a vent. From the vent appears the still demonized Tricky, now the size of Hank. Though he's approximately as tall as Hank his fists are still the size of Hank's head and Hank's strength is nothing compared to Tricky's. The two fight, but Tricky still has the upperhand, even to the point where Hank's chainsaw simply deflects off of Tricky's face. He throws Hank through a wall, where he lands outside among a 1337 Crew agent and the first A.T.P. Agents, who are working on the Portable Improbability Drive. Jesus then appears from the roof of the building Hank and Tricky were fighting in and kills the two agents. He impales Hank with his well-known blade and says "Good night Hank", apparently under the assumption that Hank will not be revived again. Tricky climbs out of the hole in the wall and yells at Jesus for stealing his kill. Jesus shoots Hank with his Smith & Wesson .500 revolver, terminating him, then shoots and destroys the Portable Improbability Drive, which reverts Tricky back to his normal zombified form and takes all his powers. Susceptible to damage, Jesus stabs and cuts Tricky in the face, killing him for good as well. Madness Combat 8: Inundation Tricky and Hank are seen laying in the same spots where they were killed in the previous episode. This is more of a cameo and appears at the very end. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Tricky's corpse is still laying in the same exact spot from Madness Combat 8. His appearance here is nothing more of a cameo and serves no other purpose other than being a background object. His corpse appears after the car chase Sanford and Deimos are involved in. Even though they were startled to confront a diabolic, superpowered, zombified, mask wearing clown in Madness Combat 5.5 they didn't pay any attention to Tricky's corpse. Krinkels has confirmed that he will return in the end. Trivia *It can be concluded that Tricky is some sort of special person to the Improbability Drive as he has only benefited from its effects, while Jesus and Hank encountered nothing than resistance. *Without the Improbability Drive, Tricky would be weak, as evidenced by his quick defeat at the hands of Jesus in MC7. *Tricky may like to screw around with Hank as seen in MC6, he kills Hank, revives him and giving him his weapon back and then runs. *It could be noted, that in 5.5, Tricky tries to gain Jesus's powers by putting on his head instead of the halo itself. This gives a hint that he isn't the brightest guy you would know. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists